Naruto Just Can't Wait To Be Hokage
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: Cheese Alert! Naruto's walking with Hinata, when he sees Konohamaru's team with Ebisu! Time to spread the good news! And what better way to do it than in song?


I was totally bored today, so I just kind of put this together. I've been on a Disney kick lately, lol. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Naruto or The Lion King.

**Naruto**

_Ebisu_

Hinata

* * *

_**I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING**_

"Oye, Ebisu-pervert!" Naruto, shouted, waving a hand at the old sensei. Ebisu looked up from scolding Konohamaru and raised an eyebrow at the oncoming Naruto, whose hand was entertwined with none other than Hyuga Hinata.

"Guess what?" Naruto asked, excidetly.

"What is it, Naruto? I am busy training my team," Ebisu snapped, gesturing to the gang of Gennin.

"I'm going to be the Sixth Hokage in two weeks!" Naruto cried. Ebisu rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, Naruto, everyone is aware of your dream, but if you please---"

"No, really, Ebisu-pervert!" Naruto shouted. "I'm serious."

Ebisu rolled his eyes. "I think that one such as I would have been informed if _you_ were about to become Hokage."

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip and Hinata giggled. Suddenly, the blonde leapt forward and stuffed his finger into Ebisu's chest."

**"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" **the Jounin said/sang.

_"I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair," _Ebisu replied, narrowing his eyes.

**"I'm gonna be the main event**

**Like no king was before!" **Naruto cried, waving his arms.

**"I'm brushing up on looking down**

**I'm working on my ROAR!" **he shouted. Ebisu stumbled back, then got up, glaring.

_"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing," _he snapped.

**"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" **Naruto continued, as if Ebisu had said nothing.

**"No one saying do this," **he glanced at Hinata and the girl nodded slightly, smiling.

_"Now when I said that—"_ Ebisu said, hurridely.

"No one saying be there," Hinata broke in, her soft voice musical.

**"No one saying stop that," **Naruto snickered.

_"What you don't realize—" _Ebisu cried.

"No one saying see here," Hinata interrupted.

_"Now see here!"_ Ebisu shouted, as the pair of Jounin spun. Hinata grabbed Moegi's hands and the two girls spun around. Naruto, Konohamaru and Udon were all dancing, laughing hysterically.

**"Free to run around all day," **Naruto cried.

_"That's definitely out—"_ Ebisu snapped.

**"Free to do it all my way,"** the blonde interrupted.

_"I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart," _Ebisu hissed, grabbing Naruto's collar and pulling him closer. But Hinata broke in, lightly slapping Ebisu's hand away from Naruto and spinning between them. She turned sideways and tilted her head up at Ebisu, smiling angelically.

"Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start," she sang.

_"If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out!_

_Out of service, out of Konoha_

_I wouldn't hang about!" _Ebisu shouted, turning and glaring at Naruto, Hinata, and his team of Gennin.

_"This child is getting wildly out of wing," _he muttered, glaring at Naruto.

**"Oh, I just wan't wait to be king!**

**Everybody look left!" **Naruto sang, and Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, and Hinata turned.

"Everybody look right!" Hinata added, and they did.

**"Everywhere you look I'm...**

**Standin' in spotlight!"** Naruto called, sliding down the street on his knees.

_"Not yet!" _Ebisu snapped.

_**Let every creature go for broke and sing**_

_**Let's it in the herd and on the wing**_

_**It's gonna be King Naruto's finest fling!**_

**"Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh I just can't wait..." **Naruto sang, his voice slowly fading. Hinata, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon joined in the last line.

_**"Just can't wait...**_

_**To be king!" **_

"Let's go get ramen!" Naruto cried, grabbing Hinata's hand and walking off.

And so, the two Jounin and team of Gennin strode off towards Ichiraku Ramen Shop, completely forgetting Ebisu, who stared after them, dumbstruck.

* * *

So yeah, totally random. But I think it's cute. And I like it. The ending kinda sucks, but whatever.

Review?

.::Kiyasha::.


End file.
